Fish Tails: The Mermaid Academy
by oxoAquamarineoxo
Summary: Akira goes to the Mermaid Academy over her winter break and she learns exciting things and meets new friends- and enemies. It's rated K, but in one chapter, there is ONE bad word. PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Introduction and Characters

Hi! Akira here. This is the start of my new story, Fish Tails: The Mermaid Academy, voted by you *points to the people who voted for it*. It obvious that this is the sequel of Fish Tails: A Journey Begins, but just for the people who didn't read my first story (Which you should), here's the sequel. I'm starting out with a Introduction of the characters and a prologue.

**Fish Tails**

**The Mermaid Academy**

Introduction

After a long hard battle of Andreas, peace as returned to the ocean and seas and Akira, Layla, and Liana start a new school year of 6th grade. It is now winter break. Akira is one out of 50 other lucky mermaid princesses to attend The Mermaid Academy, courtesy of Aquamarine, the ocean goddess. Akira is excited, but she faces challenges like mean girls and others. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Coco, Noel, Seira, Hippo (in his human form), and Nikora return as the princesses teachers. There is also a problem that only three special mermaids can solve...

Characters

Akira Marellas- One of the 50 lucky mermaids to attend the Mermaid Academy, and is the white pearl mermaid princess.

Mrs. Marellas- Akira's mother

Layla Belle- One of Akira's best friends and the lavendar mermaid princess

Liana Baye- One of Akira's best friends and the lime green mermaid princess

Aquamarine- the ocean goddess

Hanna- Akira's cousin, the peach pearl mermaid princess, and another one of the 50 lucky mermaids to attend the Mermaid Academy

Natalie Barbados - A friend that Akira meets at the Mermaid Academy, the silver pearl mermaid princess, sister is the gold pearl mermaid princess, Akira's roommate

Victoria Barbados- the gold pearl mermaid princess, sister of Natalie and friend of Akira, Hanna's roommate

Sakura Vinvaldi- the fushia pearl mermaid princess, spoiled and a snot, the most popular mermaid princess and gets away with things a lot because she's rich

Franchesca Collins- the hazel pearl mermaid princess, one of Sakura's friends and is also a snot

Jasmine Mirra- the navy blue pearl mermaid princess, another one of Sakura's friends and is also a snot

Katatsu Michiko- the indigo pearl mermaid princess, best friend of Annika, a friend Akira meets, very talkative

Annika Mikhail- the scarlet pearl mermaid princess, best friend of Katatsu, a friend Akira meets, a little shy

Maryssa Heine- the amber pearl mermaid princess, friend of Akira

Kristinia Delrosso- the auburn mermaid princess, best student in history class

THE TEACHERS

Lucia Nanami (In the story, reffered as Ms. Nanami)- The pink pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches Ruling Skills (how to rule your kingdom)

Hanon Hosho (In the story, reffered as Ms. Hosho, but she likes her students calling her Hanon)- the aquamarine pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches etiquette class.

Rina Toin (In the story, reffered as Ms. Toin, one of the more stricter teachers)- the green pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches mermaid history.

Caren (I'm making up the last name) Mikazuki (called Ms. Mikazuki)- the purple pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches handwriting and lettering skills.

Noel Mikazuki (see Caren, called Noel-san since Caren is Ms. Mikazuki)- the blue pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches painting class.

Coco Nakamura (made up last name, called Ms. Nakamura)- the yellow pearl mermaid princess and a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches defense skills.

Seira Itami (made up last name, called Ms. Itami *note that Seira is the youngest out of all of the teachers*)- the orange pearl mermaid princess and she is a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches sowing class.

Hippo (just called Hippo, teaches in his human form)- a teacher at the mermaid academy. He teaches Resposibility Class.

Nikora Nanami (just called Nikora-sensei)- a teacher at the mermaid academy. She teaches cooking (it's an important part, you know.)

Madame Amaya- the headmisstress

Madame Tsukiko- the home room teacher

Madame Shizuko- the librarian

Daily Schedule

8:00 AM Breakfast begins. It is 35 Minutes long. They have 10 minutes to get from the Dining Hall to their homeroom class. This gives them time to get their books and get to class.

8:45 AM Homeroom begins. It is 10 Minutes long.

9:00 AM First period begins. Each period is 45 minutes long with 5 minutes between classes.

9:50 AM Second period begins.

10:40 AM Third period begins.

11:30 AM Forth period begins.

12:20 PM Fifth period begins.

1:10 PM Sixth period begins.

2:00 PM Seventh period begins.

2:50 PM Eight period begins.

3:40 PM Ninth period begins

4:30 PM Tenth period begins.

5:20 PM Return to homeroom. This 10 minute period can be used for their Homeroom teacher to pass out any information about the next day. They have 15 minutes after school ends to put their books away before the dinning hall opens for dinner.

5:45 PM Dinner begins. It is 45 minutes long.

6:30 PM until 8:30 PM Social / Study time.

From 8:30 PM until 9:30 PM they have time to bathe and get ready for bed.

9:30 PM Lights out.


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter

**This is Chapter One of my new story! And if you forget any characters, just go back to the introduction and characters page. And if you remember from my last story, Akira lives in northeast USA.**

Chapter One

The Letter

"Mom, I'm home!" Akira called. She closed the wooden door and wiped off the snow on her boots and coat. She took off her gloves and scarf as she sat down at a table.

"How was your last day of school, well for this year?" asked Mrs. Marellas.

"Boring as usual," Akira sighed. "But, we did have a home room party. I guess it was nice. At least it's winter vacation now!" Mrs. Marellas set down a mug of hot chocolate on the table for Akira.

"Did you check the mail yet?" Akira asked between sips of the warm hot chocolate.

"Nope, how about you go do it?" suggested Mrs. Marellas.

"I'll get the ocean mail if you get the regular mail." Akira smiled. **{1}**

"OK," Mrs. Marellas replied. As she went out the door, she bopped Akira on the head.

Akira entered a small closet, that seemed like a regular one. Akira looked around to see that nobody was watching. When she was certain that no one was there, she pushed aside the large coats and jackets to reveal a password box, except you wouldn't punch numbers in. Akira swept her seashell pendant over it and on the screen it said CORRECT. Suddenly, a door behind the closet walls opened, to reveal another room.

The room was dark and Akira couldn't see anything, until she turned the lights on. Inside, the room was lined with different shades of blue wallpaper, making it look like water. In the middle was a small round table with four seats around it, and a keyboard in front of every seat. Akira sat at one chair and pushed a button. Coming from the middle of the table was a large transparent screen. Akira typed in RECEIVE OCEAN MAIL. Then, a link popped up. Akira read it and it said, PLEASE ENTER THE PASSWORD. She typed in THE RAINBOW OCEAN OF THE WHITE MERMAIDS. As it processed, Akira knew that nobody could ever guess the password, since no one knew of the rainbow oceans and the kingdom of white mermaids, except her friends that knew she was a mermaid.

After a few minutes, the screen said, MESSAGES RECEIVED. PROCEED TOWARDS THE SHELL BOX. Akira turned off the screen by pushing the button again, and walked towards a large white shell across the room. Akira punched in a number and the shell opened. Cool steam escaped out of the shell and Akira picked up two letters. She read that one was from her father, the king, for her mother, and another one had letters that said:

MADAME AMAYA- THE MERMAID ACADEMY

Akira ran out of the room, closed the room door, which dissapeared, and rushed towards her mother, who was scanning through the mail.

"Hey mom, do you know what this is?" Akira asked. She passed the strange letter to her mother. Her mother gasped.

"This is a letter from the Mermaid Academy, a place where 50 lucky mermaid princesses get to study with the seven main mermaid princesses, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira, and Hippo and Nikora!" she exclaimed. "And you may be one of the lucky ones! Open it."

Akira immediately opened the envelope and took out the letter. It said.

_To Princess Akira Elizabeth Marellas:_

_Hello! It is pleased to meet you. My name is Madame Amaya, headmistress at the Mermaid Academy. You might be wondering why you got this message. Well, good news! You are one out of 50 lucky mermaid princesses to attend the Mermaid Academy. Aquamarine handpicked these mermaid princess, and you happened to be one of them! There, you will have chances to learn with the most excellent teachers and make friends. This is a once in a lifetime experience, and I hope you will choose to go._

_If you do choose to go, you might need some information. this program lasts for three weeks, and if I am sure, the same time as your winter vacation. And yes, you will be staying there, but I'll get to that later. There are 9 classes, in which you will rotate as periods. Each period is 45 minutes, and your home room, led by Madame Tsukiko, lasts for 10 minutes. You will have four minutes to get between classes Don't be late! If you are tardy to class, you will get a detention in the double tower, the detention room. Let's hope you never get detention and teachers hate to give it. On the first few days of classes, you are allowed to be late because you're still getting used to the academy, but don't make it a habit. Don't worry, we won't starve you. In the morning, you will have 30 minutes to eat your breakfast , after four classes, you will have lunch for 30 minutes, and after all your classes and activities, you will have dinner for 30 minutes. All of this takes place in the dining hall. _

_Now, for your classes. As I have mentioned already, you have 9 classes. They are Ruling 101, taught by Ms. Nanami Lucia, Etiquette Class, taught by Ms. Hosho Hanon, Mermaid History, taught by Ms. Toin Rina, Handwriting and Lettering Class, taught by Ms. Mikazuki Caren, Water Painting, taught by Ms. Mikazuki Noel, but must be called Noel-san, Defense Skills, taught by Ms. Nakamura Coco, Sowing Class, taught by Ms. Itami Seira, Responsibility Class, taught by Hippo, and last, but not least, Cooking Class, taught by Nikora-sensei. Also, you can sign up to attend activities every day in your home room. They range from swim-racing, to just reading in the grand library._

_Now, for your stay. You will be staying in a dorm room for three weeks, and will be sharing with another mermaid princess. If you want to go, you'll see how it looks, and if I must say, it is actually quite pleasant. _

_Attached to this letter is a map of the academy grounds, in case you get lost. There are many doors and places, but I suggest you not to go into ones that say TEACHERS AND STAFF ONLY. _

_Perhaps the most exciting thing is, as said by the past mermaids who have come, is the Last Day Ball. You will have to dress formally for this occasion, and I am aware that the mermen from the Merman Academy, which is across from our academy, will come to our dance hall and join. _

_I hope you decide to go, and if you have anymore questions, just send the mail to the Mermaid Academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Amaya_

"You got accepted, congratulations!" Mrs. Marellas congratulated. She hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom, but I'm not sure I'm going," Akira sighed. "After all, it's just like another school." A frown swept onto her mother's face. Akira smiled.

"Just kidding! Of course I'm going! I've got to tell Layla and Liana!" She ran towards the phone and punched in Layla's number.

"Hello, Layla speaking."

"Layla, guess what?" Akira shouted into the phone.

"Well, if it's that important, it's worth getting my ear shouted at!" Layla joked.

"Sorry, but I'm just so excited!" Akira apologized. "I got excepted in to the Mermaid Academy!"

"That whatda what?" Layla asked. Akira explained what happened and Layla understood.

"Congratulations!" Layla exclaimed. "That's so amazing!"

"Thanks," Akira thanked.

"But can I come with you?" asked Layla. "You know, not to actually go with you, but to send you there?"

"Of course you can," Akira replied. "I'm going to tell Liana now, bye!" She hung up the phone and did the same for Liana.

"Mom, is it OK that Layla and Liana are coming with me?"

"Sure, no problem," Mrs. Marellas replied.

_"Yay!"_Akira thought. _"Another adventure!"_

**{1} Ocean mail is the mail from the ocean**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Academy

**Here's chapter 2! A special thanks to Awesome Rapidash, Mo12341234, and Michels4thServant who reviewed my past chapter.**

**Sorry for updating so late! I'm really busy because it's the last quarter at my school. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs._**

Chapter 2

The Academy

The next few days were very busy. Akira spent almost all of the time thinking about the Mermaid Academy and packing for it.

_Who will I meet, how are the classes, is everyone nice?_ Thousands of questions bubbled through her head throughout the days.

Finally, the day came for Akira to leave for the academy. Mrs. Marellas, Layla, and Liana tagged along. Akira brought two large white clam luggage bags filled with integral things she would need.

"How can you keep everything you need in there?" Layla asked. "I would need 20 of those to keep all my things in!"

"It's bigger than you think," Akira answered.

When they dove into the water, they immediately transformed into their mermaid forms. Akira and her mother would have been called twins, since they had the same white tail and light blonde hair, except her mother's hair was tied into a bun.

The late December water was freezing for Akira, and most of the water uptop was frozen, but her excitement created heat for her.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Liana.

"The Princess Academy is set in the northern most part of the North Atlantic," Mrs. Marellas replied.

"Great, more coldness," complained Layla.

"Aw, Layla, it won't be that bad!" Liana told her. Her kingdom was near the Arctic Ocean, so it was cold, but she was used to it.

"Easy for you to say, you're basically the ice queen!" Layla joked. Layla's kingdom was more in the tropical area, where it was constantly warm.

"Hey guys, no bickering, I'm leaving soon so I want this to be a fun time!" laughed Akira.

"We're not bickering, we're just having a detailed discussion," retorted Liana. Everyone laughed.

"Look we're almost there!" Akira pointed to a small light in between two large boulders.

"Good, because my tail is beginning to hurt!" exclaimed Layla. The four mermaids swam towards the glowing porcelain blue castle.

Outside the castle was a large fountain, pouring with rainbow colored water. **{1}**On each side of the castle doors were statues of mermaids that Akira did not recognize. Silver shells were lined around the sparkling transparent windows.

"It's beautiful," breathed Akira. She noticed a couple of more mermaids going into the castle. _Those must be the other mermaids who are attending. _The group swam into the castle, passing a grand silver door.

Inside were thousands of mermaids; the noise was incredible. A mermaid with sparkling silver hair in a bun swam up to Akira and the others.

"Welcome," she greeted. "You can check in at the main desks at the end of this hallway." She pointed to a row of desks filled with crowding mermaids. "You will have to fill out some information there." Akira thanked her and squeezed through the crowd, followed by Layla, Liana, and Mrs. Marellas. Akira managed to get one of the available chairs.

"Here, fill this out," one of the mermaids told Akira. She handed her a form. Next to her was an ink pen and she started to fill out the information.

**Name: Akira Elizabeth Marellas**

**Age: 12**

**Birthday: March 31, 1997 **

**Pearl: White**

**Ocean: Rainbow**

**Social Security Number (This will not be kept): 354-732-9066 {2}**

**Email Address: {3}**

**House Address: 14 Larkfield Ct. Huntington, NY 11743 {4}**

**Mother's Full Name: Elizabeth Lorinda Marellas**

**Father's Full Name: Hugo Jonathan Marellas**

**Hobby(ies): Drawing, Singing, playing instruments, reading, writing**

**Reason Why Attending the Academy: I wanted to try this amazing once in a lifetime experience to learn about the ocean and make new friends.**

"All done!" Akira finalized. She handed it back to the mermaid and she filed it under 'M' and took a large envelope of things.

"Thank you," she thanked. The mermaid handed Akira the envelope. "Inside is your room key, your class schedule, the daily menu, a map of the academy, rules, 100 shells** {5}**, and a list of materials you will need."

"Where can you purchase the materials?" asked Mrs. Marellas.

"Our academy's shop is always open," the mermaid replied. She pointed to a large room to the left. "Whenever your daughter needs to, she can always buy more materials, but spend your money wisely." We thanked her and swam over to the shop with a sign that said: Under the Sea Shop of Goods.

Akira read the list:

_Supplies for the Academy_

_5 Coral pencils_

_5 Seaweed pens_

_1 Pack of coral erasers _

_1 History of the Ocean textbook_

_1 Pack of sand paper with lines_

_2 Three Subject Notebooks_

_3 One Subject Notebooks  
_

_1 Clam bag to carry things around_

_1 Battle and Defense textbook_

_1 Ruling 101 textbook_

_1 Proper Manners textbook_

_1 Writing and Imagination textbook_

_1 Any sized sketch pad_

_1 Set of ocean paints_

_1 Sowing kit_

_1 Responsible Mermaids handbook_

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," Liana noted, gazing over to the list.

"But you only have 100 shells," notified Layla. "How are you going to pay for this stuff?"

"Don't worry, I will," Mrs. Marellas reassured.

After paying for the materials, they headed towards Akira's dorm room.

"Okay, so there are 5 dorm houses, with ten mermaids in each, and I'm in Victoria," Akira clarified.

"Did you know that the dorm houses and named after famous mermaids?" asked Mrs. Marellas.

"No, but that's so cool!" stated Layla. "I would want my name to be famous."

"Like all of us do," murmured Liana.

"Hey, watch it," Layla warned.

"What was Victoria famous for?" asked Akira, changing the subject.

"I won't tell you, you'll learn in history class." Mrs. Marellas winked at her. Suddenly, Akira bumped into another mermaid.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Akira apologized.

"No, it's my fault, I'm clumsy," the mermaid replied. Akira recognized her voice. She looked up.

"Hanna?" she asked.

"Akira!" exclaimed Hanna. They hugged each other.

"Long time no see!" Akira laughed. "How's your kingdom?"

"It's good, we just finished rebuilding it about a week ago and everything is going well," Hanna answered.

"Layla, Liana, you remember Hanna right?" asked Akira.

"Of course we do," Liana laughed. "We can't forget the mermaid we saved!"

"I can't thank you enough for doing that," giggled Hanna.

"So you're one of the 50 mermaids?" wondered Akira.

"Yup, you too?" Hanna replied. Akira nodded.

"What dorm are you in?" asked Akira.

"Victoria, how about you?"

"Same here!"

"We're going to be roommates!" cheered Hanna.

"We better get going, you need to set up your room and we have to go soon," reminded Mrs. Marellas.

"Oh, I already set my things up," Hanna told them.

"I haven't," Akira noted.

"Okay, I'll help you!" Hanna suggested. Akira nodded and the mermaids swam towards the Victoria Dorm House.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**{1} Don't ask me how this happens**

**{2} Of course this isn't my real one, I just made it up**

**{3} And yes, this isn't my real email**

**{4} This is not my real address**

**{5} Shells are like US dollars. 100 shells= $50.00**


	4. Chapter 3 Friends or Enemies?

**First, I would like to say thank you to Mo12341234, Awesome Rapidash, Artheart82, and mayaoneechan13 for review my last chapter!**

**Oh, and if you notice, I changed the names of the twins.**

**_Disclaimer: Wish it was mine......_**

Chapter 3

Friends or Enemies?

"Here we are!" announced Hanna. The mermaids were in front of a large sand-white building with many windows and shells for decorations. Above the silver doors was a sign in script that said Victoria Dorm House.

"Oo, I can't wait to see the inside!" exclaimed Akira. She swam up and opened the door.

Inside was a long hallway, pictures of mermaids on the sides. Layla, Liana, and Akira recognized them as Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Caren, Noel, Sara, and Seira, the main eight mermaids-well seven. Each of them was a portrait with a bright blue ocean in the back ground. Their names were carved onto the bottom of the gold framed paintings. They swam to the end of the hallway and turned left. Akira could now see the doors to the rooms.

"They're numbered from 1-5," Hanna explained. "I'm in room number 4, which one are you in?" Akira checked the papers.

"Room 2," replied Akira. She noticed a door to the right of her that had the number two on the top. On two sheets of dark green seaweed paper were two names written with white shells. One of them was her name and the other was Natalie Barbados.

"I wonder if she's nice," Akira thought. She plugged the key into the door, turned it, and opened it. Her room was fairly large with two light blue drawers, two white clam beds, and two pink coral desks with shell phones on them. Akira opened a small door and found a closet for each of the mermaids. She dropped her shell cases on a bed and swam across the room to where a large glass window with a white frame was.

"This is an awesome view, check it out!" called Akira. Layla, Liana, Hanna, and Mrs. Marellas swam over. From the window you can see excited swimming mermaids rushing towards their dorm houses.

"The one to the left is the Alexandria dorm house, the ones across from us are the Jurtez **{1} **and Lysander dorm houses, and the one to the right of us is the Cecilia dorm room," Hanna told them. "In the center is the dorm square, where every day when the day is done we meet their to share what we did today."

"That sounds fun!" Akira smiled. She suddenly remembered something. "By the way, Hanna, who's your dormmate?"

"Her name is Victoria Barbados," Hanna replied. "She's probably Natalie's sister, but she hasn't come yet. And what a coincidence that her name is Victoria and she's in the Victoria dorm house!" Suddenly, the door opened and a mermaid with silver hair and a silver tail came in.

"Hi, you must be Natalie," greeted Akira.

"And you must be Akira," laughed Natalie. She swam over. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" wondered Akira.

"Yeah, everyone in my kingdom and others have been talking about how you saved everyone from the Panthalassa Clan!" replied Natalie.

"Oh that, it wasn't that much of a big deal," Akira insisted. Natalie looked behind me.

"These must be your friends, Layla the lavender mermaid princess and Liana the lime green mermaid princess, and your cousin Hanna the peach mermaid princess!" she guessed.

"Yup, nice to meet you!" Layla nodded.

"Is Victoria your sister?" asked Liana .

"Yeah, she's my dormmate," Hanna told her.

"She's not only my sister, she's my twin, come meet her!" replied Allicin. Layla, Hanna, Liana, Akira, and Allicin swam out of the room, leaving Mrs. Marellas to set up Akira's things. They opened the door to room 5. Inside was a mermaid with the same length hair as Allicin, except golden and she had a gold tail.

"Hi Nat!" greeted the mermaid. "I see your already made friends!"

"Victoria, this is Akira, Hanna, Layla, and Liana," started Natalie. "Akira, Hanna, Layla, and Liana, this is Victoria, the gold pearl mermaid and my twin."

"It's nice to meet heroes!" smiled Victoria.

"We're not really heroes," Liana noted uncomfortably.

"So Akira, you're the white pearl, Liana, you're the lime green pearl, Layla, you're the lavender pearl and Hanna?" Natalie asked, changing the subject.

"The peach pearl from the Mediterranean Sea," Hanna replied.

"Cool, we're from the Metallic Ocean," Victoria told them.

"Metallic Ocean?" asked Liana.

"It's hidden," replied Natalie.

"Just like the Rainbow Ocean is," stated Akira.

"Natalie rules the north and I rule the south," explained Victoria. "We split it, so there wouldn't be any confusion."

The mermaids nodded slowly.

"Oh, I better set up my things, there's going to be a welcome gathering at the dorm square," notified Natalie. The others nodded and went into their separate rooms. Akira found that hers was already finished.

"Thanks mom," Akira thanked her.

Akira and the others waited for Natalie and Victoria to set up, having conversations now and then.

"So, where exactly is the Metallic Ocean Victoria?" Hanna asked.

"It's through a hidden passage in the South Atlantic Ocean," Victoria replied, putting the bed sheets on the clam bed. "And you can just call me Vicky."

Liana noticed Natalie put a shell framed picture of a dolphin and her on her desk.

"Who's that?" asked Liana.

"She's Nelly, my pet dolphin," replied Natalie. "I've had her since I was two years old. Do you have any pets?"

"I used to," answered Liana. "It was a turtle named Sammy. We had to let him go since he was too big." Natalie arranged some more things on her desk.

"All done!" she finalized.

"Are you guys ready?" Victoria and Hanna peeked into their room.

"Yup, let's go!" Akira replied. The mermaids swam out of the dorm and down the marble steps. In the dorm square many mermaids were mingling, telling each other about what pearls they had and where they came from. Akira noticed three mermaids, one with a pink tail, one with a hazel tail, and one with a dark blue tail, surrounded by many more.

"Who are they?" asked Akira.

"Oh, that's Sakura Vinvaldi, Franchesca Collins, and Jasmine Mirra, they're the most popular mermaids out of the 50 who are attending," Hanna replied. "They're a bunch of snots anyways."

"You seem to know a lot about the academy," Liana noticed.

"My mom attended here when she was my age," explained Hanna. "Sakura's parents and my parents were best friends and they always invited them over. Sakura and I used to be best friends until she got all popular and bossed me around."

"She doesn't deserve to be here," growled Layla.

"What oceans are they from?" asked Victoria. "Or seas?"

"Sakura's from the Red Sea, Franchesca is from the Black Sea, and Jasmine's from the Caspian Sea," Hanna replied.

"Girls, the welcoming ceremony's about to start, take your seats," Mrs. Marellas told them. They sat together in a line of soft bedded seashells. A mermaid, in her early 40's, swam up to the podium.

"Welcome, I am Madame Amaya, the headmistress of the Mermaid Academy," the mermaid greeted. "I am so excited to see that all of the 50 mermaids Aquamarine chose had decided to attend. The Mermaid Academy is a once in a life time experience for young mermaids to learn about the history of the ancestors. As I explained in the letters I gave to each one of you, this academy lasts for three weeks, where you will be learning history, etiquette class, and much more. You may or may not know, that your teachers are the original seven mermaids. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Coco, Noel, Seira, please come up as well as Nikora and Hippo." There was a loud applaud when the seven mermaids with Nikora and Hippo swam up. Lucia took the microphone.

"I'm so excited to teach all of you as well as the other teachers," Lucia started. "I'm sure this will be a time that none of us will forget!" Hanon took the microphone.

"I'm sure all of you are aching to find out when your classes are," Hanon guessed. The mermaids nodded. "You will be getting your class schedules during home room when classes begin, which is tomorrow." She handed the mircophone to Rina.

"Also, in your letter, there was a notice that at the end of the third week we will have a farewell dance where the mermen from the Mermen Academy will come and we will have a extraordinary night," notified Rina. There were whispers with that comment. Caren swam up.

"But that is a privilege," Caren said strictly. "It can be taken away from you if you don't succeed in your classes." The whispers stopped. "But don't worry, there has only been one occasion where a mermaid was not allowed to attend the farewell dance." The mermaids relaxed.

"Parents who are here, you may visit your child once a week on either a Saturday or Sunday over the time period," Noel explained.

"Your home room teacher, Madame Tsukiko will tell you more information about your stay here tomorrow during home room," Coco told them.

"For now, you are free to visit anywhere in the campus, but remember, don't go into the staff only rooms!" warned Seira. They finished and the mermaids poured out of the dorm square.

"So where do you want to go first?" Natalie asked them.

"You girls explore, I'm going to talk to your teachers," Mrs. Marellas told them. She swam towards the group of teachers.

"I don't know, how about classes?" asked Hanna. Akira nodded. "They're over there, at that building there." Hanna, Natalie, Victoria, Akira, Layla, and Liana swam over to the building with a large clock on it. The hallways, unlike Akira's school on land, were open. Akira got so excited that she rushed foward, slamming into another mermaid.

"Ow!" the mermaid complained.

"I'm so sorry!" Akira apologized. She looked up to see Sakura with Franchesca and Jasmine behind her.

"You should be," she spat. Sakura took a look at Akira. "Oh, you're Akira, the person who saved everyone!"

"Akira, you okay?" Liana asked. She swam up to her.

"And these must be your friends!" Sakura said in a singing voice. She noticed Hanna. "Well well well, look who it is, Hanna."

"Leave us alone Sakura," she warned.

"You're telling me what to say!?" gasped Sakura. "Looks like you haven't changed at all!" Hanna's hands clamped into tight fists.

"There there, we don't have to fight!" teased Franchesca.

"We only what to be your 'friends'," Jasmine told them, putting quotes in mid air while she said friends.

"Come on, let's go," hissed Victoria. She took the mermaids away. Natalie turned back and stuck out her tongue.

"Ugh, she's so, so, MEAN!!!" exclaimed Layla in the hallway.

"Well it was kinda my fault that I bumped into her," Akira said quietly. Layla stopped her.

"Look, you apologized, she didn't accept, that makes her full time mean dirty prissy snob!" Layla growled. "You got that?" Akira nodded. "Good."

"Hey, do you want to check out the dining hall?" Natalie asked, changing subjects. Akira perked up. "Sure!" The six mermaids swam towards the building across the campus that had a large sign that said the dining hall. They entered it to find a marvelous room, with diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were five long glossy wooden tables with elegant red cushioned chairs around them. In front of each chair was a set of forks, knives, plates, and cups. Layla swam up to them.

"How do you know which spoon to use for soup?" she asked. "They all look the same!"

"I guess we'll just have to guess and pick the right one," Victoria shrugged.

"Or learn it in etiquette class!" laughed Natalie. Akira looked at the clock in the room.

"Wow, it's already 6:30!" she exclaimed.

"And all visitors have to leave before 7:00," notified Hanna.

"We better get going then," Layla decided. "Let's find your mom." They exited the room to find Mrs. Marellas waiting for them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Layla and Liana. They turned to Akira.

"We're going to miss you!" Both of them hugged her. Akira accepted the hug.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only three weeks!" she laughed.

"Call us on the shell phone!" Liana told her. Akira nodded and promised. Hanna, Akira, Victoria, and Natalie waved when they started to swim away. Natalie turned towards everyone.

"Let's go back to the dorm house, I think they're going to call us to dinner soon," she told her. They nodded and headed back to the Victoria dorm house.

**{1} Pronounce the J as an H**

**Classes start in the next chapter! Review Please! **


	5. Chapter 4 Let the Fight Begin

**Here's the 4th chapter! Classes start in this one. A special thank you to Awesome Rapidash and Mo12341234 for reviewing my last chapter. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ONE BAD WORD, BUT IT IS FILLED WITH STARS.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OCs. _  
**

Chapter 4

Let the Fight Begin

The next morning Akira could slightly hear trumpet sounds from outside of her room. She slowly opened her eyes to find Natalie swimming around.

"Hey Akira, you're a long sleeper," Natalie laughed.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily. Akira struggled to get up and stretched her arms out. She gave a big loud yawn.

"7:50," replied Natalie, glancing at the clock on her desk. Akira shot her eyes open.

"We have to get to the dining hall for breakfast in ten minutes!" exclaimed Akira. She quickly got up and started to brush her hair. There was a knock on her door. Hanna and Victoria swam in.

"Ready?" asked Victoria.

"I am, she isn't," replied Natalie. Akira quickly, but painfully, got all of the knots out of her light blond hair. "Ready!" She picked up her clam bag with all of her integral needs for the day. The four mermaids went out their dorm and headed towards the dining hall.

"I heard the food is really good," notified Victoria.

"Yeah, and they really treat you like kings!" agreed Natalie. The group noticed other mermaids also heading towards the dining hall.

They opened the door to find it bustling with mingling mermaids. Akira, Hanna, Victoria, and Natalie noticed an empty table. Natalie and Akira sat at one end across from Hanna and Victoria. Unlike yesterday, there were only cups and utensils. There was also a pale blue cloth napkin in front of them. They all spread it across their laps. A mermaid with a periwinkle **{1} **colored tail and dark blue curly hair in a bun swam over carrying four plates with food. Another one with a teal colored tail and emerald hair came to their table with a pitcher of ice water. The mermaid with the periwinkle tail set the plates of food in front of them. The mermaid with emerald hair started to pour the water into the cups.

"Enjoy your meal," they both chanted. "If you need anything princesses, just ring the bell." They pointed to a small silver bell next to Akira.

"Thank you," they all thanked. Natalie noticed Sakura, Jasmine, and Franchesca swim in. They sat at the table behind them. Sakura smirked and Victoria just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, two mermaids, a little younger than them, one with a scarlet tail and curly dark red tied into a long ponytail, and the other with a indigo tail and black hair in two braids swam over. **{2}**

"Hi!" the one with black hair greeted. "I'm Katatsu Michiko, the indigo pearl princess and this is my friend Annika Mikhail, the scarlet pearl princess. Mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," Akira smiled. "Please sit." The two mermaids sat next to Akira.

"Hey, aren't you Akira, the white pearl princess?" Annika asked.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" she replied.

"Your tail, and that you're the most known mermaid out of all of us!" exclaimed Katatsu.

"I am?" asked Akira.

"Of course!" Katatsu practically shouted. "You're the one who saved the oceans from the Pathalassa Clan! We've heard your story millions of times and love the adventure!" Annika made a face to quiet down.

"Thanks," Akira quietly said.

"Your names, Katatsu, do you happen to be Japanese and Annika, do you happen to be Russian?" asked Natalie. Akira was glad she changed the subject.

"That's right," Annika replied. "Katatsu is from the Sea of Japan and I'm from Sea of Okhotsk." **{3}**

"Wow, that's really far away," noticed Victoria.

"Well, we have our ways," smiled Katatsu. "And feel free to call me Kat, that's what all my friends call me." Akira smiled. She just made two more friends. **{4}**

Everyone finished their breakfast at 8:30, waiting in anticipation to go to home room. Madame Amaya entered the dining hall. The mermaids quieted.

"You are now allowed to go to home room, but I expect everyone to be on their most princess-like behavior," Madame Amaya told them. The mermaids charged out of the dining hall, not caring a bit about what Madame Amaya just said.

"Not very princess-like, I would say," giggled Annika. They poured out into the dorm square and headed to the large building with the clock.

Everyone crowded into the home room. A woman in her late 40s with sparkling gray hair and sleek black glasses was at the front.

"That must be Madame Tsukiko," Akira whispered to Katatsu. The six sat next to each other in a row in cushioned clam seats. Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine sat in front of them.

"Princesses, take your places please," called Madame Tsukiko. Everyone sat down, but continued talking. "Quiet down please!" The mermaids started to hush. Madame Tsukiko cleared her throat.

"It is nice to meet all of you, I am Madame Tsukiko, your home room teacher. In a few minutes I will be giving out class schedules, but first, I will have a role call. We will start each morning with this." She picked up a clip board. **{5}**

"Lucinda Altuin?"

"Here!" Akira saw a older mermaid with dark purple hair raise her hand.

"Natalie Barbados?"

"Here!" Natalie replied.

"Victoria Barbados?"

"Here as well!" Mermaids looked at them and immediately they knew they were sisters.

"Franchesca Collins?"

"I'm here!" Victoria rolled her eyes as the mermaid raised her hands and waved as if she were in a beauty pageant.

"Sabrina DeMonte?"

"Here." A soft voice came from a younger mermaid with a light purple tail.

"I'm guessing she's the lilac pearl," whispered Hanna.

"Hanna Fortuni?"

"Here!" Hanna quickly replied. Some mermaids started whispering when they heard her name.

Madame Tsukiko went down the list, naming some other mermaids that Akira had never known. She reached her name.

"Akira Marellas?"

"Here!" All eyes were now on her.

"Akira Marellas?" one of the mermaids shouted out. "She's the one who saved us all!" All of the mermaids, except for Katatsu, Natalie, Annika, Victoria, Franchesca, Sakura, and Jasmine, surrounded Akira. Some of them held seaweed paper with coral pencils.

"Can I have your autograph?" a small mermaid asked.

"No I want her autograph first!" another one spat. Akira sweatdropped.

"It's no big deal I'm just a regul..."

"It is a big deal!" the little mermaid exclaimed. "If it weren't for you and your friends, we would've all been captured by Andreas!" There were many more agreements to this topic. There was suddenly a loud bang. Madame Tsukiko slammed her clipboard on her desk.

"Girls, girls, settle down!" she shouted.

"Yes, I agree with Madame Tuskiko," Sakura agreed. She smirked. "She's just a mermaid." The mermaids returned back to their seats. Akria nervously sat through the rest of role call.

"Now I will hand out your class schedules," Madame Tsukiko told them. "Look them over carefully." She took a large pile of papers from her desk and started handing them out. When Akira got hers, she took time to read over the whole thing.

_Class Schedule of Akira Elizabeth Marellas _

_Period 1: Ruling 101_

_Room 101  
_

_Period 2: Etiquette Class_

_Room 107  
_

_Period 3: Responsibility Class_

_Room 100  
_

_Period 4: Cooking Class_

_Room 102  
_

_Period 5: Lunch _

_Dining Hall  
_

_Period 6: Defense Skills_

_Room 106  
_

_Period 7: Mermaid History_

_Room 104  
_

_Period 8: Painting Class_

_Room 109  
_

_Period 9: Handwriting and Lettering _

_Room 108  
_

_Period 10: Sewing Class_

_Room 103  
_

"Great," Akira thought. "I'll be throwing up during defense class."

"Guys, what do you have first period?" asked Victoria. "I have Sowing."

"Etiquette," replied Natalie.

"Ruling," answered Akira.

"Defense," Katasu replied.

"Painting," Annika answered.

"Ruling!" called Hanna.

"Second period?" she asked. "I have History." **{6}**

"Ruling."

"Etiquette."

"Same as Victoria!"

"Sewing."

"Sewing!"

"Third? I have Handwriting and Lettering."

"Responsibility."

"Ditto!"

"Same as Victoria!

"History."

"Ruling."

They went over their whole schedule and most of them were in the same classes in the same periods. Suddenly, a bell rang.

"That's the end of home room, you may now go to classes," smiled Madame Tsukiko. The mermaids rushed out of the room. Madame Tsukiko laid back in her chair and took off her glasses.

"Those princesses are like wild animals!"

Natalie, Akira, Victoria, Hanna, Katatsu, and Annika headed for their first period class. Akira was about to head into room 101, when she was stopped by Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine.

"What do you want?" challenged Akira.

"Nothing, we're just bothered about something," Sakura replied in her best 'pretend to liker her' voice. "You're getting popular."

"Is that a problem?" asked Akira, being as innocent as possible. Sakura frowned.

"Of course it is!" she screamed. "Everyone knows I'm the most popular mermaid!" Jasmine and Franchesca cleared their throats. Sakura put her hands on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Fine, everyone knows that WE are the most popular mermaids. And you're taking our spotlight!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to be a mean, popular snob," Akira smirked. Jasmine and Franchesca choursed in a loud "Oooooooo!!!!!"

"Did she just diss you?" asked Jasmine.

"She did not just go there!" Franchesca gasped. Sakura's jaw dropped. She quickly closed it and flipped her hair.

"Look b***h," she sternly said. Akira's eyes widened.

"Excuse me????!!!" exclaimed Akira.

"Yeah, I called you that!" Sakura spat. "Don't mess around with me, or you'll get something that makes you wish you had never been born!" Akira crossed her arms.

"I'm not afraid! And if you do such a thing, we'll see how Madame Amaya feels about that, okay? Just leave me and my friends alone!" She pushed through them and entered the classroom. Excatly when she took her seat, the bell rang. A mermaid with bright blond hair and a pink tail entered.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted. "I am Ms. Nanami, your teacher and the pink pearl princess. I'll first have a role call." There were a chorus of moans. **{7}** Lucia smiled. "Don't worry, it won't be as long, since there aren't 50 students in class right now!" As she read down the list, Akira noticed a seat empty.

"Sakura Vinvaldi?" There was no answer. "Is Sakura Vinvaldi here?"

"Yes, sorry I'm late Ms. Nanami!" The door swung open. "Sorry I'm late!" Sakura bowed in front of her. In her most innocent voice she said, "I'll never be late again, I promise!"

"That's okay, Sakura, I will allow mermaids to be late on the first few days, but no acceptions during the later weeks," Lucia told her. Sakura nodded and took the empty seat in front of Akira. She turned around and gave her the evil eye.

"In the next three weeks, you will learn how to be the best princess, and later queen of your kingdom," Lucia explained. "There are rules in this class. They are posted on the board over there." She pointed to a bulletin board that had a list attached to it.

_Rules of Class_

_1) No talking when the teacher is_

_2) You must have all required materials _

_3) Always do your homework _

_4) Be respectful of your peers_

_5) Remember, you are mermaid princesses. Be proud!_

"Please copy the list down in your three subject notebook," Lucia told them. " And always use that heading." She pointed to a sign above her desk."And in this class, you can write in either pen or pencil."

_Name_______________________________________________________________________________ Date  
_

_Ms. Nanami___________________________________________________________________________ Ruling 101 **{8} **  
_

Akira looked at the heading and took out her dark blue notebook and turned to the first page. Then, she took out a seaweed pen; she started writing her name and noticed the ink was pure black.

"Octopus ink," she thought. After finishing writing the rules down, she smiled at her penmanship. Lucia swam around, gazing at the mermaid's writing. She noticed Akira's handwriting.

"Wonderful handwriting, Akira," Lucia smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Nanami," Akira thanked. As she left, Akira could slightly hear the quiet growl of a jealous mermaid.

**{1} Periwinkle is like a very light blue with a little purple, for people who don't know.  
**

**{2} Check the characters page, I added two more **

**{3} This is near the north of Russia**

**{4} I won't go into detail about what they ate, since I have no idea what kind of seafood is for breakfast.**

**{5} I know some of the next few characters aren't in the characters list, but they aren't major. **

**{6} For the next few people who are talking, it's in the same order as above.**

**{7} When not in dialogue, I'll refer to the original mermaids by their first names.**

**{8} The lines are just used for spacing it out, since it won't let me do it with spaces  
**

**If you think something is missing or you have a suggestion, please tell me in your review or private message it to me. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 5 I See Trouble and Friendship

**Here's the fifth chapter. A special thank you to Mo12341234, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Awesome Rapidash, CocoxLadybat for reviewing my last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: Maybe a 0.000001% chance??? **_

Chapter 5

I See Trouble and Friendship

Akira had a fun time in Ruling 101. Since today was the first day, Lucia gave them a game to play where you had to say every mermaids' name in under 20 seconds. Whoever made it in time earned a homework pass. There were many attempts, but Akira was the closest.

It was now almost the end of fourth period with Natalie. Their teacher was Nikora and he reviewed over what the curriculum would be over the next three weeks. She also explained the recipes they would be cooking. The bell rang and Akira smiled. It was time for lunch. Akira and Natalie met Hanna, Victoria, Katatsu, and Annika at the dorm square.

"Is everyone ready?" Victoria asked.

"Yup, let's go!" Katatsu replied. They started to head towards the dining hall, but were blocked by Jasmine, Sakura, and Franchesca. Victoria groaned.

"What do you guys want now?" she asked. Jasmine smiled, but Victoria knew she was 100% evil.

"Well, we just wanted to know what oceans you were from," Franchesca replied.

"And why would you want to know?" demanded Katatsu.

"Shut it twerp," Jasmine snapped.

"Don't say that to her!" Annika yelled. "You, you hag!" Jasmine snarled.

"Oh, just wondering," Sakura told them. She curled her hair. Sakura pointed at Akira. "Especially you. You're from the Rainbow Ocean, which doesn't exist, so of course you're lying. Where are you from?"

"The Rainbow Ocean," Akira slowly said.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm not!" Akira shouted back. She lowered her voice. "The only reason why you don't know where the Rainbow Ocean is because it's only known by the white mermaids and their allays."

"Whatever, my kingdom is still bigger than yours!" taunted Sakura.

"Um, have you noticed that a ocean is bigger than a sea?" asked Natalie.

"Well, at least mine exists!" Sakura retorted.

"Her kingdom exists, you don't believe her because you're too stupid," smirked Hanna. Sakura's face turned red.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!!!" she yelled.

"Oh, it's on!" Hanna snarled.

"Hanna, stop, she's not worth it," growled Victoria. They swam past them and towards the dining hall.

"I don't know why they're bothering!" Hanna exclaimed when they sat down. The mermaids from this morning served them their food.

"Thank you," Victoria and Natalie thanked.

"I don't know, I guess they just want to annoy us," Akira shrugged. She took a bite of the shrimp. "It's really good!"

"Well, I think the best way is is to ignore them," suggested Annika.

"Woah, Ani, I've never seen you be so adult like!" joked Katatsu. Annika crossed her arms.

"I'm always like this!" she retorted. Katatsu raised an eyebrow. "Just not around you."

"Sure...." Katatsu sarcastically murmured.

The mermaids finished their afternoon meal. Akira gazed at the clock on the left wall. It read 12:59. One more minute and they would be heading to their next period. Madame Amaya swam in.

"You are now allowed to head to you next period," Madame Amaya stated. A few mermaids jumped from their seats. "But! Please be more appropriate than this morning. You princesses almost knocked over a waitress." She paused for a moment and made a hand movement. The mermaids started to race towards the door, but slowing down when they passed Madame Amaya. They once again raced across the field to their sixth period class.

"I've got Defense," Akira thought. She noticed Sakura and Franchesca enter a room.

"Please don't be room 106, please don't be room 106!" pleaded Akira. She looked at the sign on the door. "Room 106." She sighed and entered. Akira sat in a seat in the front of the room, one row in front of Sakura and Franchesca. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw Akira enter. There was a mermaid with a yellow tail and golden hair in the front of the room.

"Princesses, please settle in!" she called. The bell rang and everyone sat quietly in their seats. A mermaid with fiery red hair sat next to Akira.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Nakamura, your defense skills instructor," Coco greeted. "We will be learning all about defending yourself. Yes, you are princesses and you must be dainty and delicate, but at some times of need, you may have to fight back. To start today's lesson, please take out your battle and defense textbook. Now is there anyone without a textbook?" She looked around and so did the other mermaids. No one raised their hand.

"Good," she smiled. "First I would like you to write your name on the inside cover. Pens are suggested, because it cannot be erased." The mermaids did just as Coco said so. Akira slightly looked back to see Sakura dot her 'I's with small hearts. "Now turn to page 6." Akira flipped to the page. It said:

_Chapter 1_

_Defense Stances and Names_

"Now in this chapter you will be learning the different kinds of defense stances and their names," Coco explained. "Please read pages 6-20 and answer questions 1-10 on page 20. You may write your answers in the textbook; lines are provided. Please work quietly. All incomplete work will be for homework."

Akira started reading. She smiled; she was lucky that she was a fast reader. After a few minutes, she started to answer the questions. Soon, she finished the questions and placed her pen down. Akira raised her hand just as Sakura did. Sakura grimaced at her. Coco started to swim over to Akira. She smirked at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"What do you do after you're finished?" Akira asked. Coco's eyes widened.

"You're done already?" Coco exclaimed. "Let me take a look at your work." Akira handed her the textbook and Coco quickly looked it over. "This is done very well. You may do whatever you please or do homework from other classes." She handed it back to Akira and swam over to Sakura. Akira overheard that she was also done. Coco skimmed over her work too. She frowned.

"Questions 2, 3, 5, and 9 are wrong, please redo them and don't rush," Coco told Sakura. As she swam away, Sakura sneered at Akira. Akira just turned around and smiled. She took a piece of sandpaper out and a coral pencil. Akira thought for a second and started to sketch a dolphin. The girl next to her saw her draw.

"You're really good," she whispered.

"Thanks," Akira smiled. She noticed the mermaid had an Australian accent

"I'm Maryssa Heine," the mermaid told her. "The amber pearl of the Tasman Sea. I'm staying at the Lysander dorm house." **{1}**

"I'm Akira, white pearl of the Rainbow Ocean, and staying at the Victoria dorm house." Maryssa's eyes widened.

"I thought the Rainbow Ocean was just a myth!" she exclaimed silently. Coco swam past them and Akira's eyes turned back to her picture.

"Nope, it's real alright," Akira explained. Maryssa and Akira had a quiet conversation for a while. The bell rang.

"You are now dismissed," announced Coco. "Don't forget to finish reading and answering the questions. If you have, please review it. We will be trying the defense moves tomorrow!" The mermaids poured out of the room.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Maryssa asked.

"I have history," Akira replied.

"Me too!" Akira exclaimed. Hanna, Natalie, Victoria, Katatsu, and Annika swam over.

"Who's this?" asked Hanna.

"This is Maryssa Heine, the amber pearl of the Tasman Sea," Akira introduced.

"Good day mates!" Maryssa smiled.

"You have a funny accent!" Katatsu giggled. Annika elbowed her in the stomach.

"Heh heh, what she means is, 'Hi! I'm Katatsu, the indigo pearl of the Sea of Japan!'" Annika spoke up. "And I'm Annika, the scarlet pearl of the Sea of Okhotsk." Maryssa laughed.

"I'm Hanna, the peach pearl of the Mediterranean Sea," Hanna greeted.

"I'm Victoria, the gold pearl of the South Metallic Ocean and this is my twin sister, Natalie, the silver pearl of the North Metallic Ocean," Victoria smiled.

"Nice to me ya all," Maryssa bowed. "We should be getting to class now.

"Yea, guess I'll see you around!" Natalie agreed. The mermaids went to their next period classes.

Periods 7, 8, and 9 seemed to fly by and Akira was in period 10, sewing class, with Annika, Natalie, and Maryssa. Seira let the mermaids sit wherever they wanted too, and the four sat at a table with another two mermaids named Jorhara Hashimi, the cyan pearl of the Arabian Sea and Clara Basset, the violet pearl of the Labrador Sea. They were both staying at the Jurtez dorm house.

The end of class bell rang.

"Class is over, everyone please report to your dorm houses until Madame Amaya announces that you may go to the dining hall," Seira told them. The princesses swam out towards their dorm houses.

"Yay, classes are finally over!" Victoria cheered.

"You didn't like classes?" Hanna asked.

"Well, the first days are always boring," she shrugged. Akira, Victoria, Natalie, and Hanna laughed. They headed back to homeroom to find many of them already there. The princesses sat in the seats they sat in this morning. As the rest of the mermaids piled in, Akira thought about what happened today. She met so many new friends, and was so excited to learn. Madame Tsukiko entered the room.

"Welcome back princesses, I hope your first day of classes was appealing to you," greeted the home room teacher. "After every day, you will come back here for information, or handouts I have to give you. Today there are no handouts, but you will be expecting something from Madame Amaya back at your dorm houses. You are dismissed.

Akira, Natalie, Victoria, and Hanna headed towards the Victoria dorm house, while Katatsu and Annika headed towards the Alexandria dorm house. Maryssa made her way towards the Lysander dorm house, stopping to wave to Johara and Clara who were at the front of the Jurtez dorm house.

When Akira opened the door to her room, she noticed that her bed was neatly made.

"Looks like the maids came to clean our rooms," Natalie said, glancing at own bed. "And they left us something too." Akira proceeded to her desk to find a calendar of the month and words printed on specific dates. On the bottom was a note.

_Dear Princesses,_

_Here is a calendar of the activities that will happen over the period of time at your stay. Use this to keep track of everything that is happening. Put it in a safe place, or hang it up on your wall. Snail slime tape is provided on your desk. You only get one, so you loose it, you loose it and you're not getting another. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Amaya_

"Wow, she's really serious about this," Akira thought. She took some snail slime tape and taped it on the wall in front of her desk. While taking out her private journal, she noticed Natalie lay on her bed. Akira took out the small key that came with the journal and inserted it in the locket. It popped opened and magically turned to the next blank page. She pulled out a seaweed pen and started writing.

_December **, **** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today was the first day of classes! My teachers were wonderful, although I like Ms. Nanami the best. Today we didn't really learn anything, we just went over the basic stuff of what we were going to do. I've met a lot of new friends:_

_Katatsu Michiko, indigo pearl, Sea of Japan, staying at the Alexandria Dorm House, friends with Annika, met at breakfast  
_

_Annika Mikhail, scarlet pearl, Sea of Okhotsk, staying at the Alexandria Dorm House, friends with Katatsu, met at breakfast  
_

_Victoria Barbados, gold pearl, South Metallic Ocean, staying at the Victoria Dorm House, dormmates with Hanna, twin of Natalie_

_Natalie Barbados, silver pearl, North Metallic Ocean, staying at the Victoria Dorm House, dormmates with me, twin of Victoria_

_Maryssa Heine, amber pearl, Tasman Sea, staying at the Lysander Dorm House, met at Defense Skills class_

_Johara Hashimi, cyan pearl, Arabian Sea, staying at the Jurtez Dorm House, met at Sowing class, friends with Clara_

_Clara Basset, violet pearl, Labrador Sea, staying at the Jurtez Dorm House, met at Sowing class, friends with Johara _

_Yup, I know that's a lot. And for some reason everyone knows me and thinks I'm a hero. That really bothers me. And I also met some enemies too:_

_Sakura Vinvaldi, fuchsia pearl, Red Sea, staying at the Alexandria Dorm House, a total snob, leader of the 'Popular Group', friends with Franchesca and Jasmine _

_Franchesca Collins, hazel pearl, Black Sea, staying at the Alexandria Dorm House, another snob, friends with Sakura and Jasmine_

_Jasmine Mirra, navy blue pearl, Caspian Sea, staying at the Alexandria Dorm House, another snob, friends with Sakura and Franchesca_

_They make my stay here HORRIBLE! Why can't they just leave us alone? _

_Well, I think dinner is soon, I'll write in your probably tomorrow, bye!_

_Your writer, _

_Akira ;)  
_

Akira put the journal and they key in a safe place in one of the drawers in the desk. The speakers in the top corner of the rooms turned on and Natalie opened her eyes.

"This is Madame Amaya," the voice said. "You are now allowed to go to the dining hall for dinner. Enjoy." There was a knock on the door. Natalie went to open it; it was Victoria and Hanna.

"Ready to go eat?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" exclaimed Natalie. Akira locked the door and the four mermaids headed to their delicious dinner.

**{1} Some of you may have a picture that amber is like a brown color, but according to wikipedia, it's like an orange. That's what I'm referring to. And Maryssa won't be appearing often in this story, so that's why I didn't put her on the character list. **

**EDIT: Ah, what the heck, I'll put it on anyways. She'll be important later.....  
**

**Please review! It'll make muah happy!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 The Book of Lost Secrets

**Chappy 6! A special thanks to Mo12341234, Awesome Rapidash, xXSakuraBlossomXx for reviewing my last chapter.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, the plot, and everything that is NOT mermaid melody. _**

Chapter 6

The Book of Lost Secrets

Akira had stayed at the Mermaid Academy for more than a week, gaining more knowledge, friends, and hatred from Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine. She occasionally missed her parents and friends, but wrote two letters to them. Classes were a little harder now, but still doable. Akira and the others participated in many activities, ranging from underwater volleyball to swim racing. Defense Skills was now her favorite class, where she got to trip Sakura during explanations. Her time right now was _almost _perfect.

"Today we are going to learn the history of mermaids and sea demons," Rina said, one day in history class. "Please turn to chapter 4 in your textbooks." Everyone turned to the right page and waited. "We will read together, and I will call on random mermaids. If you don't respond immediately, then you will be the last to leave. Got it?"

"Yes Ms. Toin," the class chanted.

"Good, Kristinia** {1}**, please read first," Rina told the mermaid with dark chocolate colored hair. She was the auburn mermaid princesses, and was the top student in the class, closely followed by Akira. Kristinia nodded and started to read.

"At the time of the original 7 mermaids, all of them used their voice as a defense against sea demons," Kristinia started. "But after a while, their voice was no use anymore. **{2} **Aqua Regina, the original ocean goddess, had no more powers and diminished, being reborn to her successor, Aquamarine, our current ocean goddess. Aquamarine, knowing that the mermaid princesses' voices, could no longer defeat the demons, gave them new powers, which are using weapons. The secondary mermaids, which is all of us, were also given powers to protect the oceans and seas and to help the original mermaids."

"Thank you Kristinia," Rina cut her off. "Before we continue reading, I may have to make a clarification. Everyone may think that I still have my powers of using weapons right?"The mermaids nodded slowly. "Every mermaid, either secondary or original, will loose their powers when they reach the age of 25. You teachers Ms. Nanami, Ms. Hosho, Ms. Nakamura, Ms. Mikazuki, Noel-san, and myself have lost our powers. And have given them to any of you mermaids." The mermaids started whispering, hoping they had the original mermaids' powers. "Ms. Itami, on the other hand, is younger than the rest of the teachers, so she still has her powers." Rina glanced at the wall clock.

"New plan. Please read the rest of chapter 4, and answer questions 1-5 at the end for homework. This is due tomorrow and should be done in your notebook. Everyone, please clear your desks except for a seaweed pen."

"I wonder what this is about," a mermaid whispered. Everyone sat quietly.

"This next material should never be discussed with anyone else," Rina strictly said. "Not with family, friends, humans, and especially anyone that you don't know." Rina held up a scroll with tiny writing on it. Akira squinted her eyes. She saw the faint words of, 'Contract of the Book of Lost Secrets.'

"Wonder what that is," the white mermaid thought.

"I will pass this scroll around and everyone should sign in their neatest script writing, which I'm sure you've been practicing in handwriting and lettering skills, at the bottom where the blank area is. Please read through this carefully, but quickly. We don't have much time." As the green mermaid princess was talking, she kept glancing at the windows, as if she was looking for something. She passed it to the first person in the first row. The mermaid quickly read the scroll, scribbled her name, and passed it onto the next mermaid. Akira quickly skimmed through it.

_The Contract of the Book of Lost Secrets_

_All mermaids, or whoever, signs this scroll will promise not to discuss the purposes of the book of lost secrets to anyone, unless the mermaid or person knows of this matter. If they shall break this rule, they will be punished by receiving detention during lunch at Madame Amaya's office for the rest of the semester, will not be allowed to attend the End of the Semester Ball, and will have extra homework from every class. _

Akira signed it, although it came out a little wobbly, due to her nervousness, under all of the other mermaids' names. What if her big mouth spilled everything about it? She handed it to the next mermaid.

After all of the princesses signed it, Rina took it and stored it in one of the drawers in her desk. She waited for a while until she took out a very big, very dusty, very old, and _very _heavy book. Rina dusted it off and some golden words were visible.

_The Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets _

"This is the reason everyone of you, I hope, signed the contract," Rina explained. "This is the Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets. This book contains every single secret of our powers, our life, how everything came to be, and more. If this book gets into the wrong hands, then all of our secrets will be spilled, and our race could be destroyed. That's why we have to protect it so carefully. This book is held in the highest system of protection in our library. It will be on display for anyone who is interested to see it after dinner." Suddenly, a door opened and an older mermaid with strawberry blond hair swam in and Rina gave the book to her. Akira could slightly hear Rina say, "Arigato Madame Shizuko." **{3}**The mermaid bowed and left the room.

"That was Madame Shizuko, our librarian, for anyone who didn't know," the green mermaid told everyone. The bell rang and the mermaids waited for dismissal.

"You are dismissed, and don't forget about the rule," Rina called. Akira swam quickly out. Kristinia tapped her on the back.

"What do you think about the rule?" she asked. "I think it's useless, you know? It's just so tempting to blurt everything out!"

"Yeah," the white mermaid meekly replied. It was very strange to her. Kristinia usually never talked to her.

"Well, see you later!" Kristinia cheerfully swam away with a wry smile. Akira stared at her. Maryssa came up from behind and waved her hand in front of Akira's face.

"Hello, spacing out?" she asked. "Come on, I don't to be late for painting! You know it's my favorite class! And Noel-san is so nice!"

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought." The two mermaids headed towards their next class.

Throughout the day, Akira couldn't stop thinking about the book and how harsh the consequences would be.

"Hey, has any of you seen Maryssa?" asked Victoria during dinner.

"Nope, but I think she's sitting with Kristinia," replied Natalie, taking a bite of the smoked salmon.

"Kristinia Delrosso?" asked Hanna. "The auburn mermaid of the Kara Sea? Isn't she the best at mermaid history?"

"Yeah, but she's not that great," Annika replied. "Our kingdoms are pretty close together. The Sea of Okhotsk, the Kara Sea, Barents Sea, the Laptev Sea, the East Siberian Sea, the Bering Sea, and the Chuckchi Sea are the seven seas that surround Russia. Every year, we have a celebration of peace. I've met Kristinia. She may seem innocent and nice, but she's really mean though. Kristinia used to be nice, but I think something has changed her. A few years ago, she all of a sudden just turned like, evil!"

"Like Sakura?" asked Katatsu.

"Sort of, but she doesn't really show her meanness," the scarlet mermaid answered. "And she probably was ALWAYS evil. Kristinia lets it all go on you, but when you try to tell an adult, no one believes you. It's not just me. She did it to the other mermaid princesses as well. One time she spilled clam juice on my dress, which can't be washed off, and said that I was just clumsy like that. My mom got really angry, because she said it was a one of a kind dress made by my grandmother, who is a really good dress maker."

"Really?" exclaimed the peach princess. "She's really nice to me in etiquette class. Kristinia helps me with my hair."

"Don't trust her," Annika said. Natalie glanced at Akira, who was staying quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay?" silver haired mermaid asked. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking a lot about something," Akira replied.

"Well if you don't want to talk about with a lot of people around, you can tell us at the library later," Victoria told her.

"Yeah, we're going to see the Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets!" exclaimed Katatsu. Akira nodded slowly. Then her eyes opened wide. The Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets? That's what she wanted to avoid!

_I can't disappoint my friends. I'll just go along. _

After a while, Madame Amaya dismissed them and the group of friends headed towards the large marble building.

"I've never been to the library before!" exclaimed Katatsu.

"It's a nice place," Natalie told her. "I've been there once. There are thousands of books and really comfortable seats."

"Book nerd," Victoria teasingly whispered.

"Hey I heard that!" Natalie retorted. "Reading is good for you! It helps calm you down and you can find your inner place! Unlike you have a really fast metabolism and a short attention span!"

"At least I pass school!" the gold mermaid hissed. "It's not my fault I can't stay still! I can barely sit down during class! And it's definitely not my fault that whenever I focus on something too long my head hurts!"

"Hey guys, no time to argue right now!" informed Hanna. "There will probably be thousands of mermaids crowding around the book! I want a good look at it."

"I will if she will," muttered Natalie.

"As well as I," her twin growled.

They opened the glass doors to find many mermaids surrounding a tall case. Akira, Natalie, Victoria, Katatsu, Hanna, and Annika crowded with them. Annika noticed Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine was there as well.

"Why do they want to see this?" Akira thought.

"Sc' use me, pardon me, I WANNA SEE!" shouted Katatsu. She pushed through the crowd and got herself and everyone else in front of the case.

"Wow it's old," Victoria commented.

"You mean it's GOLD," corrected Natalie. "I'm pretty sure that the print is made out of pure real gold!"

"Well that's a shame to put it to waste!" Victoria exclaimed silently. "All that gold could make me 50 more tiaras!"

"Selfish," Natalie thought.

"Ahhh, sisterly love," joked Annika.

Akira stared at the book. Natalie was right. It was beautiful, excluding the dust part.

_What secrets are in there? How to defeat all evil? Well, me, Liana, and Layla already did that, but could there have been an easier way? _

Katatsu rolled her eyes at the dumbstruck Akira and pulled her and the rest of them aside and she sat her down onto one of the chairs. Everyone sat as well.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the indigo mermaid princess, rather loudly. "You look like you got your eyes pulled opened from some kind of machine!"

"Sorry to worry you, I'm just really worried," replied Akira.

"About what?"

"Well, the book," Akira answered. "I'm afraid that I'm going to open my big mouth and spill out about what's inside it."

"You don't even know what's inside it though," reminded Annika.

"Yeah, but Ms. Toin told everyone that there was every single secret about us. Our powers, how everything came to be, probably even how to wipe us out! And if that temps someone, then they'll try to steal the book and it'll be my fault!"

"You worry too much," Victoria sighed.

"I agree with Victoria," Natalie nodded. _For once._"If that even happens to you, which I don't think it will, they'll probably bring this to court or something.

"Yeah Akira," agreed Hanna. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, turn that frown upside down!" Katatsu exclaimed. "Or right-side up!"

"Thanks guys, for your support," Akira smiled. "But there's something else." Everyone's eyes and ears were on the white mermaid. "Kristinia was talking to me about the book, and how the rules are so lame. I don't think that's how a princess is supposed to act, and she never talks to me. Why now?"

"Don't know," shrugged Victoria.

"But probably up to something," said Annika suspiciously.

"Okay princesses, it's time to go back to your dorm houses!" called Madame Shizuko. "You may see the book tomorrow at this same time." The mermaids started to leave the library. Akira and the others were the last to leave.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Annika and Katatsu smiled. They swam towards their dorm house. The rest of the mermaids started to swim towards the Victoria dorm house. Akira quickly glanced back at the library. It was now dark, but she could slightly see the figure of to mermaids rushing out holding something.

_Hrm, strange._

~.~.~.~.~.~.The Next Day.~.~.~.~.~.~

The dining room was bustling with chatting mermaids as usual.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Katatsu.

"Better," Akira replied, smiling. "You guys were right, nothing to worry about." Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall burst open and a panting mermaid with strawberry blonde hair and a pink tail rushed in. Madame Amaya turned around from where she was talking to the mermaid waitresses.

"What's wrong Madame Shizuko?" asked Madame Amaya. The mermaid took a long time to rest and cleared her throat. She looked like she was going to faint.

"The book," the librarian started. "The Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets, it's, it's, IT'S MISSING!"

**Ahahaha, cliffy! My longest chapter! And it didn't take long. Probably just my laziness of doing anything else has made me update this...  
**

**{1}{3} I added them to the character list. **

**{2} I have an idea that after college, the original mermaids become the teachers of the Mermaid Academy, so they are in their early to late 20s and 30s. I count Seira (in pure), as seven years old. Lucia, Rina, and Hanon were like 15 years old. I'm estimating that Seira is like 21 years old (just out of college) and Lucia, Rina, and Hanon are 29 years old. Caren and Noel are a few years older than them, so they're like about 32-35 years old, and Coco was about the same age as Sara (I think), or younger, so she's like 35-39 years old. If you're wondering, they're (except for Seira) are married, but the mermaid just use 'Ms.'  
**

**Don't be afraid to give me your suggestions, opinion, or anything else about my story. Just PM it to me please. **

**REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! Arigato!~**

**Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter: (First time I'm doing this!) **

**"I know who did it, Akira did!" Sakura blurted out. Madame Amaya's eyes raised to Akira."I saw her, she was the closest one out of her little group to the book! I know she stole it! It has to be her!"  
**

**"It wasn't me, I swear!" Akira stuttered. "She's lying! I would never do a thing!" **

**"Yeah, I'm Akira's cousin and I know she would never do such a thing!" Hanna retorted. **

**"Lies!" Sakura screamed. **

**"Calm down princesses, Akira, you won't be accused of it for now, but we will have to keep an eye on you and your friends," Madame Amaya sighed. Akira's hands turned sweaty. She couldn't be accused! She couldn't receive the punishment, or worse!**

**Also, if you would like to hear the spoiler (I doubt anyone would), then tell me your the review. If anyone is wondering, then there'll probably be more chapters than my other story, but I'm not sure.  
**

**And I need someone who is good at math. I don't know how long each class should be. Their day starts at 8:00 am (time they go to breakfast) and ends at 9:30 pm (when they have to go to sleep). They have 10 periods, and home room should be 5 minutes long. Each class has to be the same length long and they need to have at least 1 or 2 hours before their bedtime, so they can socialize, do activities, and other stuff. Breakfast and dinner should be like half an hour. I would do it by myself, except I'm lazy, and I can't really figure it out. If anyone can help me, I'd be really grateful! Tell me in a PM or your review.  
**

**~Akira**


	8. Chapter 7 The Prophecy

**Chapter 7! Thanks to Awesome Rapidash, Mo12341234, and CocoxLadybat. A special thank you to Awesome Rapidash for giving me the schedule for the mermaids. I posted it in the introduction page. **

**In our last chapter....**

**The dining room was bustling with chatting mermaids as usual.**

**"So how are you feeling?" asked Katatsu.**

**"Better," Akira replied, smiling. "You guys were right, nothing to worry about." Suddenly, the doors of the dining hall burst open and a panting mermaid with strawberry blond hair and a pink tail rushed in. Madame Amaya turned around from where she was talking to the mermaid waitresses.**

**"What's wrong Madame Shizuko?" asked Madame Amaya. The mermaid took a long time to rest and cleared her throat. She looked like she was going to faint.**

**"The book," the librarian started. "The Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets, it's, it's, IT'S MISSING!"**

Chapter 7

The Prophecy

"WHHAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!" the headmistress screamed. Her voice rung through the dining hall. The was a silent pause afterwords.

"The Mermaids' Book of Lost--"

"I know what you said," exclaimed Madame Amaya. She calmed down. "I just can't believe it." The room was full of whispers.

"The book is missing!" Katatsu gasped.

"I didn't say anything to anyone!" the white mermaid said immediately.

"Of course you didn't, you were in the dorm room for the whole night," Natalie reassured her. Akira cocked her head in confusion. "I mean I'm a light sleeper, I wasn't keeping an eye on you or anything like that. I would be a stalker then." The noises of the mermaids got louder.

"SILENCE!" shouted Madame Amaya. "We will discuss this matter in home room." She glanced at the clock. "You are all dismissed, but hurry to home room." The mermaids hurried out of the dining hall and headed towards class. Akira nervously sat into her seat in home room. Everyone was discussing about the lost book. Madame Amaya entered the room quickly with Madame Tsukiko and Madame Shizuko following.

"Everyone settle down!" shouted Madame Amaya while clapping her hands. The mermaids' voices slowly drowned. "Thank you. Now you all know about the big news. First of all, don't panic, that would put us in a frenzy. Second, no one is in trouble. We have to gather clues first. If anyone saw anything strange last night, please report to me at the end of classes. I will be waiting right at the end of 9th period in dorm square if you have anything to report to me. Thank you for listening and Madame Tsukiko, you may start homeroom. Madame Shizuko, please come with me." The librarian nodded and followed the headmistress out of the room. The mermaids eyes followed them out and the whole room was silent. Now all eyes were on Madame Tsukiko.

"Okay, a reminder to everyone today," started Madame Tsukiko. "We will have the academy meeting before dinner today."

The day seemed so long to Akira. She couldn't focus in class. Her mind was only on the book. What is she was accused of stealing it? What would she say? The white mermaid seemed most nervous during history.

"Today we will talk about who our dorm houses were named after," announced Rina. "I'm sure you remember all of the facts in last night's reading, I hope. We will review the chapter starting with Lysander. As you all know, Lysander is a boy, or in this case, a merman's name. Lysander Adalfrid was actually a mermaid whose name was Gabriele Isole, a mermaid of the North Sea, but she was not a princess. Anyways, one day, the week before the war between the North Sea and the Norwegian Sea, Gabriele's father, who was in the war, was very ill. He was in no shape to fight. Since Gabriele was the only child in the family and their cousins were already in the war, she tried to convince her father to let her take his place. She had been practicing her fighting moves with her best friend, Izaak, prince of the Baltic Sea, just in case she needed them one day. Her father immediately rejected the idea, saying it was too dangerous and mermaids were not allowed to fight. He reassured her that he would get better soon, but Gabriele was not convinced. Gabriele's father kept getting worse and worse until the second day before the war he could not move. As Gabriele sat next to his bed, caring for him, a whisper came out of his lips: 'Find someone who can replace me. Don't go into danger. You will grow up into a wonderful and beautiful ruler' he said and then his eyelids folded over his deep blue eyes slowly. Gabriele was only 19 when her father died. She knew what to do; she went to the royal barn and put on a war uniform. Gabriele tied up her hair and put on a helmet;she looked exactly like a merman. She rode her seahorse around the fields, going as fast as she could. When Izaak came by, he fought with her, giving the skills of a true fighter. Gabriele and Izaak practice from sunrise to sunset the next day. Before Izaak left, he said good luck and gave her a kiss."

There was a large, but quiet, group of 'aww's and there was a small, but loud, group of moans. Rina continued.

"On the day of the fight, the king of the North Sea called role call. When Gabriele's father name was called, there was a silence, but then Gabriele spoke up in her manliest voice. I am Lysander Adalfrid, family friend of the Isoles. Johannes Isole passed away a few days ago and I am here to replace him. The king nodded and wrote 'his' name on the list. So far, no one accused her of being a mermaid. They lined up across the field where the Norwegian army stood. The reason why he was so famous was because he was the one who defeated the Norwegian king, almost costing his own life. Eventually, the king found out Lysander was actually Gabriele, but that did not bother him. She had saved the kingdom of the North Sea. After the moment, everyone called her Lysander, the name she used when she defeated the Norwegians. And that's the story of Lysander Adalfrid." **{1}**

The whole class clapped.

"Now, I will chose someone from each of the dorms to tell a summary of the story of how their dorm got their name," the history teacher said. "Victoria, why don't you tell the story of the Victoria dorm house?"

"I would be glad to Ms. Toin," Victoria replied.

"Wonderful," Rina smiled. "Please swim up to the podium and tell the story. There is a textbook in front of you if you need any reference, which doesn't mean reading from it." Victoria nodded and swam up to the podium. She took a few minutes to review over the chapter then looked on to the class. "I will be telling the story of Victoria. Before I start, just to clear things up, I am not her or I'd be dead by now." There were a few laughs. "Victoria Maganda was mermaid princess of the Philippine Sea."

After Victoria finished her summary, Rina started to ask questions.

"Akira," started Rina. Akira's head popped up. "What was the name of Victoria's father?" The white mermaid hesitated.

"Well, umm," she stuttered. "King Phillip?" Victoria smacked her head. **{2}**

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect," Rina frowned. "Please pay more attention." Akira slumped back into her seat. Kristinia raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked Rina.

"I would like to answer the question," the auburn mermaid replied.

"Of course," nodded the green mermaid.

"Victoria's father's name was King Danelo."

"Correct, thank you Kristinia," smiled Rina.

During the explanation of the Jurtez dorm house, the bell rang.

"We will continue this tomorrow," Rina told them. The mermaids started to leave the room. Victoria caught up to Akira.

"King Phillip?!" exclaimed Victoria. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking right," Akira replied innocently. "I can't focus. Look, I'll meet you after classes, I have to go." Akira swam ahead.

"Wait, Akira, wait, I'm not done yet!" called Victoria. She swam after her.

At the end of 9th period, Akira waited in their usual meeting spot in one corner of dorm square. Soon, the rest of the group arrived.

"Don't you think history was interesting today?" asked Katatsu.

"Yeah, I loved hearing all of the stories," agreed Annika.

"I liked the Lysander story the best," Hanna spoke up.

"Yup, me too," nodded Natalie. "I think she was a huge role model for people back then, and even now." Suddenly, Madame Amaya started to swim over to them, followed by frowning mermaids Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine. Akira's nerves tightened.

"Hello princesses, would you please come to my office with me, you aren't in trouble," said the headmistress.

"Um, sure," replied Victoria. The group swam over to Madame Amaya's office. She closed the door.

"Now we are here to talk a serious matter," Madame Amaya told them.

"About the book?" asked Annika.

"Exactly," replied Madame Amaya. "I noticed you two groups were the last to leave. If you could give me any information, that would be really helpful."

"I know who did it, Akira did!" Sakura blurted out. Madame Amaya's eyes raised to Akira."I saw her, she was the closest one out of her little group to the book! I know she stole it! It has to be her!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Akira stuttered. "She's lying! I would never do a thing!"

"Yeah, I'm Akira's cousin and I know she would never do such a thing!" Hanna retorted.

"Lies!" Sakura screamed.

"Calm down princesses, Akira, you won't be accused of it for now, but we will have to keep an eye on you and your friends," Madame Amaya sighed. Akira's hands turned sweaty. She couldn't be accused! She couldn't receive the punishment, or worse!

"I know something!" shouted out Victoria. All eyes were on her. "Well, I know that Akira knows something." Akira gave her the 'no way' sign.

"Come on, tell them what you told me last night," whispered Victoria.

"Well, um, I did see two figures coming out of the library holding something right when the doors were locked," Akira murmured. Madame Amaya's eyes widened. "I didn't see who they were though, since it was so dark. Those probably were the thieves."

"She's telling the truth!" added Natalie. "I saw them as well. They were two outlines of mermaids."

"Now that's a clue," said Madame Amaya. "Thank you girls for your help. At study and hall time, please meet me and Madame Shizuko at the library so we can discuss other things. You are dismissed. Hurry and drop off you things. Don't forget we are having the academy meeting before dinner today." The mermaids bowed and headed out. Sakura grabbed Akira's shoulder.

"You better not get us into trouble, or you'll pay," snarled the fuchsia mermaid. Victoria yanked Sakura's hand off Akira's shoulder.

"You hurt any of my friends and I'll hire sharks to eat your brains," threatened Victoria. "Oh wait, they won't have anything to eat cuz you have none!" Sakura gasped.

"That's right! You need some ice for that BURRNNN?"

"Um, I think that's enough," said Natalie. She pulled Victoria away. Victoria high fived Katatsu.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Akira smiled.

"No problem," Victoria told her.

After dinnner, Akira, Victoria, Natalie, Hanna, Katatsu, and Annika headed over to the library. They noticed Madame Amaya and Madame Shizuko standing in the far left corner of the room.

"Thank you for remembering," thanked Madame Amaya. "All we have to wait for is Sakura, Franchesca, and Jasmine."

"We're here," a voice said. The trio appeared behind them.

"Good, we're all here," stated Madame Amaya. "Now, Victoria and others, can you give us more information?"

"Well, not really, like we said before, it was too dark," replied Akira.

"Do you know where the figures were heading?" asked Madame Shizuko.

"I think they were heading to the Alexandria dorm house," answered the gold pearl princess.

"And I think I have something else to put in," Akira spoke.

"Yes?" asked Madame Amaya.

"Yesterday, Kristinia Delrosso seemed very interested in the book," Akira started, "she was talking to me on how the contract was useless and how it was tempting to just blurt everything out."

"Well, that's not how a mermaid princess should act," said Madame Amaya. "She might be up to something."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Annika. "Pure evil!"

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" asked Madame Amaya.

"Well, she was around Maryssa Heine a lot after the explanation of the book," Akira added. Madame Amaya's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Madame Amaya asked.

"It's the truth," nodded Akira.

"Two mermaids who could have caused this," sighed the headmistress. "This is shocking."

"Anything can happen," said a silent Sakura.

"Wow, she actually has a soft side," thought Akira.

"Now how are we going to get it back?" asked Hanna.

"The book!" exclaimed Madame Shizuko. "I forgot all about it!"

"You mean the book that just got lost?" asked Franchesca.

"No, the Mermaids' Book of Prophecies!" replied Madame Shizuko, while searching the shelf.

"Is there a mermaids' book on everything?" asked Victoria loudly. Madame Shizuko pulled out a old book that was almost as big of the Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets. She opened it and a puff of dust came out. Madame Shizuko coughed and flipped through pages. She stopped at a page titled 'The Prophecy for the Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets'.

"There's a prophecy?" gasped Madame Amaya. She read off the page.

_If the Mermaids' Book of Lost Secrets is lost, then use this prophecy:_

_The white moon rises into the gold sky over the fuchsia sea._

"The white moon rises into the gold sky over the fuchsia sea?!?!" exclaimed Victoria, "that makes no sense at all."

"I agree," Katatsu agreed.

"Wait a second," said Madame Shizuko. She read over the prophecy. "White, gold, and fuchsia are all colors!"

"So?" asked Hanna.

"What she means is that they could mean the pearl colors," replied Natalie.

"Exactly," nodded Madame Shizuko.

"The owners of the white, gold, and fuchsia pearls are," began Madame Amaya.

"Akira Marellas, Victoria Barbados, and Sakura Vinvaldi!" finished the librarian.

Akira, Victoria, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"WHHHAAATTT????!!!????!!!" they all exclaimed. "Impossible!" Their screams were so loud that mermaids started to look at the like they were a bunch of crazy sea horses.

"Wait, I remember this story!" noted Madame Shizuko.

"Now she remembers everything," muttered Annika.

"When the book was lost long ago, the mermaid kingdoms all had a huge gathering at one point to discuss it," told Madame Shizuko. "They called onto the three daughters of the sea god Poseidon, Julia, the holder of the white pearl, Genevieve, the holder of the gold pearl, and Brianna, the holder of the fuchsia pearl." **{3}**

"I always knew I was special," sighed Sakura. Franchesca and Jasmine rolled their eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there," Victoria stopped them. "You expect me, Akira, and that little twit Sakura, to help to reclaim the book?"

"According to the prophecy, yes," nodded Madame Amaya. Victoria's eyes grew huge and she fainted into her sister's arms.

**So, what did you think of the seventh chapter? Tell me in your review! **

**SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**"Since you are the chosen ones," began Madame Amaya. "You have to have special training. They will be needed for anything that will happen. After dinner every day at hall time, you will train you battle skills with Ms. Nakamura. I expect all of you already know your powers."**

**The three mermaids nodded. **

**"Good, that is all. Good luck with your training. The whole mermaid world is in your hands." As Akira walked out of the door, she thought, "This could be another one of those amazing adventures!" **

**{1} Lysander's story might remind you of the Disney movie Mulan. **

**{2} Victoria smacked her own head, not Akira. Just thought I would clear that up.**

**{3} By the way, this isn't true in real life.**

**~Akira **


End file.
